Life
by ChibitaliaVargas
Summary: My story of Madeline and Gilberts Life Prussia x Fem!Canada Fail Smut is Fail! Also Im horrible at summaries! I OWN NUTHING!


Madeline Williams was a little girl around 7 years of age and she had a friend. His name was Gilbert. They had been friends for almost 3 years… until Madeline had to move away with her Family.

-about 11 years later-

"Alfred, Madeline Come down for Breakfast or you will be late for School!" Said a man with a French Accent. "Were going pops!" Alfred yelled down from the stairs. He was waiting for his sister to come out so they could go downstairs. "C'mon Maddie hurry up!" "Im going!" Said a soft voice from the other side of the door. Then a Girl with a red hoodie, Jeans, and Red convers come out the door. "FINALLY Maddie! You take foreverrrrr!" "Well sorry." "Anyways lets go downstairs pops and dad are waiting."

"Bonjour Madeline Bonjour Alfred." Said the father of the two. "Bonjour Papa!" Said Madeline. "Good morning! Hey where's dad?" " 'e is upstairs getting ready for work~" "Okay." The a man with large eyebrows came downstairs. "Good morning love." Said the Man. "Bonjour." "Good morning dad!" Yelled out Alfred. "Bonjour Dad" "Good morning Madeline Good morning Alfred." he said with a British accent.

"Are you read for school yet?" "Yes papa." "Yeah!" They both said. "Well lets go before it gets late!" So they went in the car and drove off.

-At school-

"Verdammt!" "What is it Mi amigo?" "I forgot to get my books from my locker." "OH PUES! You always forget." "Well Duh but since it's the first day of a new Grade I promised Ludwig to actually do something." "Oh that's gonna be tough Amigo" "BONJOUR!" Yelled Francis running down the hall. "Hola Francisco!" "Ja, Hallo Francis." "Why are you so happy Francis?" Asked the Spaniard. "Im going to see Mon petit cousin~" "Umm good for you?" Said the Albino.

Madeline and Alfred got out the car. Alfred kept going on about how he was going to be Madelines hero if she ever needed anything. Madeline just giggled at everything he said. They said their goodbye's to their father and they went inside. Madeline was a new student because they kept moving because of business but Her father had told them that they are going to stay in this city now.

Alfred was clingged on to Madeline because he was being 'protective' of his little sister. "Al can you stop pulling on my sweater?" "B-but maddie!" "Al we are going to have different classes and we might not even hae a class together." "Fine!" Alfred let go of his sister's shirt and just watched her go find her homeroom class.

'Geez even if im used to My own brother being protective he is kinda annoying' Madeline was thinking about it. She wasn't looking strait so she accidentally bumped into someone. "Was zum Teufel!" "Amigo Estas bien!" "I-im sorry I wasn't looking strait I was thinking and then I bumped into you im sorry!" "Hey what happ- le gasp! Mon Petit cousin!" "H-huh?" Madeline was trying to find her glasses which had fallen off when she bumped into the person.

"Here Madeline." Francis handed Madeline her glasses. "M-merci Francis." She put her glasses on and started to pick up her things. "Here." Said the voice that belonged to the person she bumped into. "M-merci" She almost whispered. She stood up and continued to look at the floor. "Madeline what were you thinking about that made you bump into our friend here?" "H-huh oh I was just wondering on why Alfred is annoying." "Ah yes Alfred can be very annoying."

Madeline didn't wanna bother looking up from the floor. "Madeline why don't you look up?" "O-oh i-I don't know." She then told Francis that she was going to look for her homeroom. After she left Francis wondered why she didn't look up.

Madeline got her schedule from her teacher. She had History, P.E, Math, and Language Arts. She went to her first period. She met 3 new people. She had met a girl Named Feliciana and her sister Lovina then she met Kiku a Japanese boy named Kiku. After this period she went to her next period. She had Alfred in that Period. Then she met 3 other new people. She first met Alice, She was from England like Madeline's dad. Then She met an Austrian boy named Roderich and a Hungarian Girl named Elizaveta.

She finally got to her lunch period. Francis saw Madeline and approached her. He then grabbed her and dregged her over to the table were him and his friends sat at. "Madeline you never introduced yourself!" "O-oh s-sorry. Im Madeline Williams." "Hola im Antonio but you can call me Toni!" Madeline looked up to only see 2 then she thought 'werent there 3?' "Madeline aren't you going to eat?" "N-non im not hungry." "Hmm you are very different from your brother." Said Francis. Then the bell rang and Madeline hurried and left.

Madeline had met a Cuban girl named Carmen. The Final bell rang and Madeline gathered her things and was about to leave until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up to see who it was. Gilbert was annoyed by this so he lifted her head with his hand. Gilbert looked at her and thought 'T-this is my little Maddie? Damn she grew and she's …. Attractive.' Madeline kept staring at Gilbert and she also thought a bit 'T-this is G-gilbert?!'

"Maddie." Gil whispered. "H-hi Gil." "Hey Maddie been a while huh?" "Y-yah." "Who am I kidding 11 YEARS!" Gilbert was happy to see his childhood friend again. Hell he was so excited he wanted to hug her forever! But apperantly he was too late for that Madeline was hugging him already. She murrmered into his chest. "What I didn't hear that?" "I said ive missed you!" "Ive missed you too Birdie." Madeline blushed at the sudden nickname. "B-birdie?" "Oh ya Cuz if you still remember I love birds and you remind me of a little bird so that's why ima call you birdie!" Madeline was about to respond to that but then she heard a small Piyo noise come from Gilberts head. "Uhh Gilbert?" "What is it?" "Either im going crazy or I heard a piyo from your head?" "A piyo? But I thought I left Gilbird at home." Then Gilbert reached up to his head and brought out a small little puff ball. Madeline looked closer and noticed it was a small chick.

Madeline started to pet the little bird he was enjoying it actually. "Wow Gilbird doesn't really like people touching him." Madeline cupped her hands so that Gilbird would get on her hands and so he did. Madeline couldn't help but giggle at the adorable little chick she was about to give Gilbird back to Gilbert so she gave Gilbird a little peck on the head. "Piyo" "He must be happy. Also he must like you because he's not used to people touching him." Madeline just giggled. "Hey wanna come to my house? We can continue talking there." Asked Gil. "Y-yah sure I just have to call my dad." "Wait don't you have like 2 dads or something?" "Yah soooo~" "No just wondering." Madeline then called her papa and he said it was ok so they left.

They walked outside to Gilberts car. "Hey Birdie do you still remember my little brother Ludwig?" "Hmmm yah I think." "Well After you moved I was sad and he told me that you would soon come back and so you did! So I wanna surprise him~" "S-surprise?" "Yah since your really small and Skinny you can hide behind me. Surprisingly Vati still remembers you also Ludwig." "I guess?" "AWESOME! Oh here we are!" Gilbert opened the door to Madeline's side of the car "Hide behind me." "O-ok" Gilbert walked over to the door and opened it. "Vati, Ludwig im hooooome~." Ludwig then came in the room and greeted Gilbert with a simple Welcome home. "Hey were's Vati?" "He's in the Kitchen, Why?" "Call him~" "Uh …. Ok?" Then their Father came in He looked similar to Ludwig but he had longer hair. "Vat is it Gilbert?" "Remember that little girl that was my friend for like 3 years but she had to move because of business?" "Ja, Why?" Ludwig and their father said at the same time. That's all Gilbert needed as a respond. He then moved out of the way so they both can see Madeline. "H-hello."

Ludwig and their Father looked at Madeline and then remembered her Face. "Madeline!" Their father was happy to see Maddie again because When Gilbert was with her he was happier. Ludwig was also happy to see His brother's childhood friend again. "H-hello Mr. Beilschmidt, H-hello Ludwig." She said with a slight smile. "You can call me Alfher" "O-ok Alfher." Then the door burst open and it revealed Feliciana or Feli on which was insisted to call her. "Luddy!" She sounded scared. "What is it Feli?" "Lovi said you didn't love me anymore!" 'Lovi? Probably that's short for Lovina?' "Feli." He sighed. "I still love you." "Yay!" She then kissed him and jumped off him. Then Lovina came in panting. "Fucking. SORELLA!" "What is it Lovi?" "Dad said you have to come home before I drag you there…" "Ok." Feli then kissed Ludwig again and left saying good bye to everyone. After that Gilbert burst out laughing. "HAHA L-luddy! HAHA!" "Shut up Bruder!" He said blushing. "Ha ok ok im sorry… Luddy~"

After that sudden scene Alfher was asking how Madeline was and how were her fathers. She replied that they were fine. After what felt like hours of talking Gilbert took Madeline upstairs to his room (well if you can call it a room). "woah your dad can really talk a lot" "Yah I know."

Gilbert and Madeline talked about what happened over the years. After they finished Alfher went upstairs to ask Gilbert if Madeline was staying for Dinner. Gilbert was going to say yes but Madeline said that she needed to get home soon so she left. While walking home she ran into Alice and Alfred. "HEY Maddie!" said Alfred practically yelling. "Bloody git your so load! Hello Madeline." "Hello Alice. What are you guys doing?" "Were just walking around." Replied Alice. "PFFFFFF- I have to ask you the same thing lil' sis~. What are you doing out?" "I-I was coming home from Gil's house." Silence. Then Alfred started freaking out. "Did he hurt you Maddie!? Did he touch you!" he then clung onto her again. "No AL! GET OFF ME! And no he didn't touch me nor hurt me!" "Few. Ill kick his ass if he hurts you!" Maddie just sighed and continued walking. "WELL SEE YOU AT HOME!" Yelled Alfred.

Madeline got home and was greeted with the stench of burnt cooking. Then her papa came in "Welcome home Madeline~" "Thank you papa, papa?" "Yes?" "What day is it today?" "Why it's the day your dad cooks. Why?" "Oh nothing really. Ill be down in a second im going to change." "Ok Madeline" With that she left upstairs. She then took out her phone to see a new message.

_From:TheawesomeGil – To:Maddie_

_Hey Birdie! Whatcha doin?_

_To:TheawesomeGil – From Maddie_

_Nothing getting ready to eat my dads cooking and how'd you get my number?_

_From:TheawesomeGil – To:Maddie_

_Francis~ and by dad you mean English cooking?_

_To:TheawesomeGil – From:Maddie_

_Yep _

_To:Maddie – From:TheawesomeGil_

_Well good luck with that. Oh got to go Dad made cake :D_

_To:TheawesomeGil – From:Maddie_

_K Thanks bye._

_-_**Linebreak-**

Madeline went downstairs to see Alfred and Alice. "Hello Madeline again" "Hello again Alice." She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Then their dad came in "Alice and Alfred are dating now." "Im happy for you Alfred!" Said Madeline with a cheery face on. "Geez sis why are you so happy today?" "Yes I want to know to." Said both their dads. "W-well remember that boy with the silver hair from when I was about 7 or so?" "ah yes we liked that boy." "Well I met him again." Silence. "When are yu going to bring him to ze house?" "Yes we want to get to know him." "W-well I-idont k-know."

At dinner Alice was saying that this food was great. Alfred looked stunned to here that but then he remembered 'wait she's from dads homeland so yep.' Maddie didn't mind her at all.

-Next Day-

Madeline was the first to wake up so she made breakfast for everyone. Obviously they were pancakes. Everyone loved her pancakes! Then she heard footsteps come downstairs. "Bonjour papa, dad, Alfred!" She said happily. "Good morning Madeline." Said Alfred and her dad. "Bonjour Madeline" Said her papa. They all sat down and Madeline separated the pancakes to everyone. "Thank you Maddie!" "Merci~" They all ate peacefully. Alfred was the first to finish (Not surprised) then he had told his parents that he was walking to school today. Second to finish was Madeline. She went to wash the dishes then went upstairs to Change. She put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt on. She was about to get the door to leave when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to reveal Gilbert and Gilbird on his head. "Hey Birdie!" He was cheery this morning. "Hello Gil." "Piyo" Madeline giggled "Hello to you too Gilbird! I was just about to go to school." "Before you left I was gonna ask you if you wanted me to take you to school?" "y-yeah sure." "Awesome! C'mon!" "ok wait!" She went to say bye to her dad and papa then they left."

-In School-

"Where is Gilbert?" "I don't know Amigo." Then they heard Gilbert call out to them. "Gilbert! There you are! Where were you?" "I went to pick up Birdie~" "Bonjour Francis, Bomjour Toni." Said Madeline. "Mon Petit cousin~" "Hola Madelina!" Then they were surprised when the bell rang. Madeline said bye and left to her Class. "Gilbert. You like Mon petite Madeline~!" "What pffff" "Hohohohoh you cannot lie to me about l'amour~" Gilbert just stood there staring at him. "Si~ Tu ama's Madelina!" Gilbird piyo'd in agreement. "You too Gilbird!" "Piyo~" Gilbert sighed and lost to keeping it in "Yeah I do." "I KNEW IT~~"

During Madeline's Last Period she didn't notice that Ludwig was in her class also Feli. Feli just clung onto Ludwig it was pretty cute actually. The bell rang and Madeline got her things and was about to leave when Alfred clung onto Madeline now. "Al! not again!" "B-but Maddie! What if that Albino tries something on you!" "Al! He wont! He's my friend! AND~ You used to like him." Alfred just stared blankly at his sister then stopped clinging onto her. He then mumbled something and then tried to find Alice.

-Friday after school-

"Hey Birdie!" Called Gilbert. "Hey Gil. What is it?" "I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over at my house?" "Yah sure but ima have to get a few things from home first and im going to tell my dad's." "Ok ill drive you then?" "Yeah thanks!"

-At home-

"Papa?" "Yes madeline?" "Can I sleepover at Gilberts house?" "Sure as long as your safe!" "Ill be safe papa don't worry and Thank you!" Madeline went upstairs and went to get a few things while Her papa talked to Gilbert.

"So Gilbert are you going to Protect my only Daughter?" "Y-yes sir! With all my life!" "Good. Then I will approve if you ever start dating Madeline!" With that Gilberts whole face went red. Madeline then came downstairs with a backpack. "Ok im ready! Hey Gilbert are you ok?" Madeline walked toward him and put a hand over his head. "Y-yeah im fine! No im AWESOME!" "Tell your dad I said hello Gilbert!" Said Madeline's papa. "O-oh y-yeah!"

-At Gilberts house-

"Vati! Im home!" "Ok Gilbert, oh hallo there Madeline!" "Vati! Can birdie stay over?" "Yeah sure!" "AWESOME! Oh Birdies Papa said hallo!" Then Ludwig came in with Feli in tow. "Hey Luddy! Hey Feli!" "Ciao Gilbert! Ciao Maddie!" "Hi Feli!" Gilbert lead Madeline into his room and set her bag on a chair.

"Gilbert Madeline Dinner's Ready!" called Alfher. "Ok!" Replied Gilbert. "Shall we go downstairs Birdie?" Madeline nodded in agreement and so they went downstairs. Feli was there too. "Ve~ I helped make Dinner!" "Its pasta isn't it Feli?" Asked Ludwig. "Yes it is Luddy!" "Luddy~" said gil. "Shut it Bruder. They ate peacefully. Maddie helped with the dishes and Then she went back upstairs to find Gilbert Playing Video games. "You just reminded me of Alfred." "Why?" "He's always playing video games." "True his fatass!" "Haha." "H-hey B-birdie?" "Hmm? What is it Gil?" "W-well I know its only been I week since we met but.." He took a deep breath "Ich liebe dich" (I love you) Maddie took a while to understand but then her surprised face turned into a smile. "Je t'aime" Gilbert was happy that she returned the feelings that he had for her. He stood and Kissed her, Madeline was surprised at the action but she gae in and kissed back.

After breaking the kiss to breath for air Madeline was flushed and Gilbert just smiled at her and kissed her again.

Gilbert decided that they should watch a movie. So they decided to watch 'Fantastic '. It was a childrens movie. Madeline thought it was funny Gilbert took it seriously. After half way through the movie Madeline fell asleep on Gilberts Shoulder. Gilbert turned off the movie and decided to sleep too.

-The next Morning :D-

Madeline woke up to see her boyfriend Gil sleeping. She heard a Piyo noise and noticed it was Gilbird. She cupped him in her hands and they went into the kitchen to see if she could make breakfast for everyone! First she went to the restroom then she noticed one of the doors was open so she walked over to see Feli asleep next to Ludwig. She smiled and closed the door lightly and left them to sleep.

After Maddie finished mixing the batter she started making Pancakes. The first to wake up was Gilbert. He was wondering what that Awesome small was. 'Not as awesome as me though!' He thought smirking. Then he saw Madeline making something. The next to wake up was Ludwig. He was surprised to see his brother awake so early. It was kind of a miracle to Find Gilbert awake at 7 in the morning. Then it was Alfher also wondering what the smell was. Finally Feli awoke and clung onto Ludwig.

Madeline felt like she was getting stared at so she turned around to see mostly everyone awake. Feli was still half asleep though. "G-good morning." She said with a smile on her face. Gilbert was the first to say good morning then the rest said it. Madeline told them to sit that she would give them whatever she was making.

After a couple minutes she finally served up the pancakes. Everyone tried them. They were all wide eyed. Maddie got worried because they didn't talk. "Birdie… These are AWESOME!" Maddie lit up when she hears Gilbert say that. "I agree these are good" Said both Ludwig and Alfher "Ve~ They are tasty Maddie!" Feli was enjoying them.

When everyone was done Madeline insisted in washing the dishes but she was stopped by Alfher. He said that they usually don't do much on Saturday so she just left them be. They all sat in the Living room to watch T.V. After about 2 hours of T.V. Maddie went home but before she did Gilbert told his family that they were going out. Everyone was happy to hear the news.

-At Maddies house-

"Papa! Dad! Im home!" She was then tackled by her brother. "MADDIE! I thought you left us for good!" "Al! You know I wouldn't do that! Plus your my family why would I leave you guys?" Alfred thought and thought but came up with nothing so he got up and helped his baby sister up too. "Thanks" "Madeline votre maison!" "Oui!" "Welcome home Madeline." "Thank you dad!" "So tell papa what happened." 'Why does he suddenly remind me of Francis?' She thought. "W-well Alfher said hello They tasted pancaked and they liked them! I gave Feli the recipe just in case she wanted to make some." "Did anything happen?" "Non. Oh I have to tell you something but I think Alfred will need to be tied to something." "O-ok?" 'They actually tied him to a chair? I love my dads!' She thought. "So what did you want to tell us?" "M-me and Gil are dating now." Silence. "Well I support it." Said her dad. "Me too~" Replied her papa. Alfred was red not of embarrassment but of anger. "A-al?" Maddie was now scared to even go near hm because she knew that he would either give her a lecture on how awful he is or try and kill Gil. "Don't worry Madeline we will make sure he doesn't kill Gilbert." "M-merci."

-5 months later-

Alfred had FINALLY gotten used to Gilbert because on Christmas Gilbert gave him a PlayStation 3. He would play non-stop. After New years Gilbert and Madeline decided to get an apartment to get away from the troubles in their families. Madeline was happy about the move but Alfred kept clinging onto her.

Gilbert had finished school first wel because he was a year older than Madeline. One day he got home to see his Birdie in the kitchen. He snuck up on her and put his hands around her waist. "eh?!" Gilbert surprised her with a kiss. Maddie kissed back and Gilbert started licking her lower lip. Maddie opened her mouth to let Gilbert wonder around. They then moved to their bed.

"Damn Birdie." Maddie just giggled and kissed him. Gilbert slowly pushed her on the bed and hovered over her. Maddie began to take off Gilberts shirt and jeans. "You sure about this birdie~?" Asked Gilbert. Madeline just nodded slowly with her face red. Gilbert took off her shirt then started with her pants.

Now they were completely naked and Gilbert start giving her hickeys. He then started make a trail of kisses. Maddie was moaning of pleasure because a while back Gilbert had found out what her curl does. He was rubbing on her curl. Gilbert then put his hands on Maddie's lips. "Suck." He told Madeline. She took the fingers in her mouth and covered them completely. Gilbert then took his finger's out of her mouth. "This may feel weird at first but then it'll feel better." Madeline just nodded. Gilbert entered one of his finger's into her. Madeline was first in pain then she started getting calm and nodded to Gilbert to continue.

Gilbert then put in his second finger. This time Madeline just Flinched. He put in his final Finger. "This is gonna feel weird too Birdie but don't worry." He then started moving his finger's trying to find her 'sweet' spot. Madeline then moaned in pleasure. 'Bingo~' He thought and repeated to touch that spot. He then took his fingers out. "Ok Birdie ima put in it now." "O-ok" She said between moans. Gilbert slipped in. Madeline whimpered in pain but she adjusted to what was in her. "M-move" She called out. Gilbert didn't need anything else. He took a hold of her hips and started thrusting slowly. "A-ah~ G-gil F-faster!" Gilbert smirked and went faster as Madeline told him.

Gilbert just needed a few more thrusts and he would cum in her. So he thrusted harder and he came inside her leaving his seed in her. He slowly slid out of her and lay down next to her.

"T-that was.." "Amazing~" Cut in Gilbert.

-3 weeks later-

Gilbert awoke to hear his girlfriend in the restroom. 'its 7 am can I sleep for like 5 more minutes?' he thought standing up to see what his girlfriend was doing. He noticed she was throwing up. 'What the?' She looked up to see Gil there. "Oh G-good morning Gil, Sorry if I woke you up." "Birdie are you ok?" "O-of course."

-Afternoon-

Madeline had told Gilbert that she was going to the store. She went in the store to meet her friend Elizavet with her newly wed Husband Roderich. "Hey Maddie!" She called out. "Hi Liz." "How are you and how is Gil treating you?" "Im fine and good." "Well that's good well we have to go! Bye maddie hope to see you soon!" She nodded and continued walking in the store.

Madeline had picked up a Pregnancy test in the store. She got home and went straight to the restroom. She took the test and waited a few minutes. 'Posotive' It had the + sign. Madeline was happy to see that she was going to have a child. She was going to tell Gil when he came home from work.

When Gilbert got home Madeline told him that she needed to talk to him. "What is it birdie?" "U-uh d-do you like kids?" "Of course I do! They are Adorably awesome! Why?" "C-cuz i-im Pregnant." Silence. Gilbert stood up and tackle glomped Maddie. "OH MY GOD REALLY AWESOME!" Madeline thought he would say something else. But she was happy that he was going to be a father.

-The next day-

Gilbert and Madeline got dressed because they were going to visit Maddie's parents. Madeline and Gil got in the car and drove off.

Madeline got out the car and waited for Gil to follow. They stood at the door and Maddie rang the doorbell. Alfred was the one to answer. "Maddie!" He pulled her into a hug. "Gil." Then they Hugged. (Not a wussy hug but a Man hug xD). Alfred moved so that Maddie and Gil would go inside the house. Then her father's came in. "Madeline. Its good to see you, love!" Said her dad. "Madeline~ Comment est ma fille bébé?" "Beaux-papa"

"So why are you two here?" Madeline faced her parents and Alfred. "I have something to tell you three!" "What is it?" "W-were g-going to have a baby." Silence. "thats wonderful!" said her fathers. Alfred just looked at her. "Y-you mean im going to have niece/nephew?" "yes." Alfred practically squealed at the news. Then he started saying that he cant wait and shit like that. After almost 2 hours of that they said bye and then they went to Gilberts house.

-Gils house-

Gilbert nocked on the door to be greeted by a happy Italian. "Gilbert! Maddie! Its been a long time since ive seen you two!" Then gilbert noticed a ring on her finger? "Feli whats that?" "Huh? Oh! Me and Luddy are gonna get married in a month~!" Maddie was happy to hear that. "Im happy for you Feli!" She exclaimed. "Hey, Hey Maddie do you wanna be my Maid of honor?" She said excited. "S-sure Feli!" Feli then moved a side to let both of them to come in. Alfher was the second to greet the two. "Hallo Vati." Then Gil (man) hugged his father. "Yes it has Gilbert and Maddie." Then Ludwig came in. "Hallo Luddy~" said Gilbert with a smirk on his face. "Hallo Bruder."

"Why are you and Mddie here Gil?" Asked Feli. "Well Mddie will explain." Madeline just looked at her boyfriend. "W-well the thing is Me and Gil a-are gonna have a Child." More Silence. The first to speak was Feli. "Really! This is exciting!" Then it was Alfher to speak "Congratultions Gil and Maddie." "Thank you" Said both of them. "Yes I agree with Feil." Exclaimed Ludwig. "Thanks Bruder! Oh by the way why didn't you tell me that you and Feli were engaged." Ludwig just Blushed at the thought. "W-well I was going to tell you but I kept forgetting." "mhm"

After Ludwig had told Gilbert of the wedding Gilbert ended up Being the best Man for his younger brother. "Well that went better than expected." Said Gilbert as he fell on the bed. "Yeah I seriously thought Alfred would kill you if her heard that." "Pfffff- yah me too."

-Ludwig and Feli's wedding-

"Finally Ludwig do you take Felicina as your lawfully wedded Wife?" "I do." Said a blushing Ludwig. "You may kiss the bride!" Ludwig then kissed Feli and they turned to see all the cheering people and another Italian trying hard not to kill Ludwig. Then there was an After parteh!"

Feli had announced that she was going to throw the bouquet of Flowers! Maddie had been dragged in the pile by her friend Liz. Feli threw the the bouquet and wanna guess who caught the bouquet? Well you guessed it right! Madeline had been the one to catch it. She wasn't even paying attention toit she just had her arms out and BAMN She caught it.

When she sat back down Gilbert just stared at her. First she didn't know why he was staring at her But then she had Remembered what the Flower toss meant then her face went as red as Gilbert's eye's. Gilbert just Chuckled. Then Feli came and told Maddie and Gilbert to dance. Then the Band had told the people to switch partner's and Feli went with Gilbert and Maddie with Ludwig. "Gilbert since Maddie caught the bouquet does that mean you'll marry her?" Feli asked excitedly. Gilbert went red and ignored the question.

After they sat down Gilberts face was still red because of the question Feli asked. "Hey Gil are you ok?" "H-huh? O-oh ya its just I was thinking of a question Feli asked me?" "What was the Question?" "W-well she asked me if I was gonna marry you because you caught the flowers." Maddies face grew red at the question the she looked at her stomach. It had grown a little.

-2 month later-

Madeline was sitting in her living room. They had moved into a new house a month after Feli and Ludwigs wedding. Everything was organized and well placed. She was waiting for her guests to arrive. She had her hands on her stomach. It had grown more it was now bigger! The day before she went to the hospital to check the Gender. It was going to be a boy. Gilbert was now all over the baby since it was going to be a Boy. Then she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell. She waddles over to the door and opened it to reaveal Alfred and her father's. "Welcome papa, dad, Alfred!" She then moved aside so they could go in.

After a couple minutes the doorbell rang. Alfred was the one to open it to reveal Feli, Ludwig, and Alfher. They were welcomed in and they sat in the living room. After another while more people began to come then the whole house was full of people.

"Ok guys! Maddie is gonna open the gifts!" Called out Gilbert from beside his gathered around Madeline hoping that their present would be opened first. "Hmm ok I choose this one first." She said grabbing a bag with a teddy bear printing on it. "Oh that one's from me Da zee~" Called out Im Yong Soo from the back. Madeline opened in to reveal a Bib that says "Im mommies little boy!" Madeline then chose another one this one was a box. "oh oh that's from me!" Called out Katyusha. It was a set of Baby she opened Alfreds gift to reveal baby boots. She then opened a big gift from Her parents and Alfher. It was a stroller. "wow this is great!" She said with a smile. Then she opened the other gifts and got more bibs, bottles, toys, a few baby plates, and other things.

After opening everything Madeline sat down to have a conversation with Feli. Mostly all they guys were excited that the baby was a boy. Gilbert had then asked if everyone could quiet down because he was going to ask Maddie something. "Maddie even though the first month of this was pure stomach sickness Ich liebe dich." He then got on one knew. "And I wanted to ask you, will you marry me?" Madeline was surprised to hear gilbert say this. "Yes yes yes!" She nodded with happy tears in her eyes. She stood up and hugged him. Everyone cheered at the new engaged couple! Gilbert slid the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her.

-1 month later-

This day was the day of the wedding~ (Yes its been a month since the proposal so what?) Feli was the maid of honor! And Ludwig was the best man. "And Gilbert do you take Madeline as your Lawfully wedded wife?" "I do!" Madddie giggled. "You may kiss the bride." And so they did!

-After party~-

Alfred had insisted Alice to go to the Bouquet throw to see if she can catch it. "Ok people im going to throw the bouquet now!" Yelled out Madeline. Madeline threw the bouquet. Alice actually wanted to catch the flowers now! So she got closer and reached out and caught it. Alfred was surprised to see his girlfriend catch the bouquet. "You do know what the bouquet means right Alice?" "Of cource I d…..o." Alice started to blush at the thought. Alfred smirked and then kissed his girlfriend.

-3 ½ months later-

It was 4 Am and Maddie awoke to see that her water had broken. She woke up Gil. "G-gil!" He didn't budge. "GILBERT!" Then he shot up. "What? Are you ok?" "I think the baby's going to be born soon." "OH MY GOD! We better hurry!" They went outside and got in the car and Gil Drove off. Then he heard a siren. 'Shit!' He stopped the car and Maddie just looked at him. Then a police came "You know you wre speeding right?" "Please officer let me go my baby's going to be born!" he said moving so he could see Madeline.

The Officer let them go and they Drove off. They finally got to the hospital and they took Maddie right in a room. Gilbert dialed Alfred.

"_Hello?"_

"Al! Get to the hospital Quick!"

"_Why what happened?!"_

"Lets just say your Nephew is going to be born"

"Sir the doctor would like to know if you'll support your wife?"

"Huh? Oh yes ill be right there im just informing the family about the labor!"

"Ok sir" "Just call your dads and Everyone else!"

"_Ok dude we'll be right there!"_

Gilbert took a deep breath and followed the nurse in the room where his birdie was. "Hey birdie you alright?" "Yah I don't really feel anything they put something on my butt so it wont hurt as much." "well that's good I guess? I informed your brother he was going to call everyone else." "Thanks gil." She said with a smile.

-in labor room-

Madeline was screaming her heart out! Even if they put that thing so it wont hurt oh nooo! Maddie thought first 'Ha this wont hurt at all.' Now she is thinking 'SON OF A B*TCH IT HURTS!' "Just 2 more pushes Madeline and your baby shall be brought into this world!" Madeline squeazing Gilberts hand pushed 2 more times as hard as she could then she heard a crying baby. "Congratulations!" Said the doctor. "Good job Birdie." Bilbert said as he kissed her forehead. "Were just going to check if he is a healthy baby." Madeline nodded as she watched the doctor leave with her baby.

After a couple minutes the doctor came back with the baby wrapped around a blue blanket. "He's a healthy one alright!" He handed Madeline the baby. He had white hair and the same eye color as Madeline. After a while Alfred, Feli, Ludwig, Lovina, Toni, Francis, Elizaveta, and Roderich came in the room.

Everyone made a circle around Madeline and they were all amazed at the baby in her hands. "Wow Maddie. He's got your eyes!" "Can I hold him Maddie?" Asked Elizaveta. "Sure." She said. Madeline handed the baby to Elizaveta. She squealed on how cute he was then the nurse came in. "Hello Madeline, Gilbert." "Hello." "Im going to ask you a few questions to ask so if you all wouldn't mind stepping out?" Elizaveta handed the baby back then she followed the rest behind. "Ok so first off have you thought of a name for the little guy?" They nodded. "Ok so what are you going to name him?" "Alexander Zane Beilschmidt" "ooook~" After that she added a few things and showed Madeline how to feed Alexander.

After 2 days in the hospital Madeline was released with her new family member Alexander. Gilbert was the one to think of Zane as the middle name he needed a German touch to his name~. That's what he said anyway. Alfred and Alice became the godparents and Madeline and Gilbert were happy to have a bundle of joy in their hands~

-line break-

**Fail Smut is well FAIL! :D –gives pasta to everyone that liked my Fanfict- Yeah at my moms baby shower when she was preggers with me a person thought I was gonna be a boy and they gave my mom a bib that said "Mommies little boy" It was funny though. Oh and the thing about Gilbert being stoped by the police. Yeah My dad was Also stopped by the police cuz he was drunk when I was born and they let him go :u it was cool though~ Hope you liked this even though it had FAIL SMUT! I own nothing! P.S. Please don't kill me! **


End file.
